


Modern!AU

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, how about vetinari in ponytail, modern!AU, more shitty sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tbh I have no idea for the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee lets introduce modern!au with porn!
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/132972016929/how-about-modernvimesvetinari)

 


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
